10 Things I Never Told You
by lightmylumiere
Summary: CC is badly injured in a car accident, and she reveals her life secrets.
1. 10 things i never told you

*This is "10 Things I Never Told You" a Nanny fanfiction. It's not a Niles/CC fluff, like I originally intended, but I hope it's good!

Please review!*

Fran picked up the phone as it rang. Maxwell was still asleep, groggily rubbing his eyes as she said "Yes… hmm… she did?... we'll be there right away."

"Is there a problem, Fran?"

"CC was in a bad car crash on the side of the highway."

He nodded his head as if he understood the rest. He very quickly got dressed and combed his hair back, Fran doing the same. Well, not combing her hair back per say, but more up as she usually did.

Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie ran downstairs as soon as they heard the news. Not that any of them were really _fond _of CC, but they cold pretend, at least for their dad, couldn't they?

Niles ran inside. Noticing how suspicious it was for all the Sheffield's to all be downstairs at the same time and it not be time for a meal. But they were filing out to the car before Niles could ask any questions. Fran, struggling to carry twins out the door, happened to answer all of the unspoken questions with "CC is in the hospital." At that, Niles and Fran finished the line going out the door.

CC was lying there, lifeless, when the nurse said "She's in here. I think she was holding on just to see you guys." Truly enough, CC was hoping only to see them before she made her way back home.

"CC…" Niles said distantly.

"Look, I know I've never been a joy to be around, but it's so good to be around all your smiling faces." Funny thing is, only Brighton was smiling, and that was because from her view she couldn't see him playing with his Gameboy. "There are ten things I must tell you…"

Everyone looked at her eagerly. "First, Maxwell, I loved working with you all those years."

"I did too, Miss Babcock." He tried to hide the fact that he didn't even remember her first name until Fran said it vaguely in their room four hours before.

"Second, Mandy…" Maggie stepped forward, knowing it was her. "You are such a beautiful young lady, and I'm so sad I won't be able to see your's and Brighton's wedding." Brighton giggled with joy, only to be hit in the gut with his older sister's elbow.

"Quite alright, CC." She knew that CC was at her's and Josh's wedding, and since they moved back into her parent's house, temporarily, CC saw enough of the two to know more than she did now. Then again, they had known each other 20 years and still CC had not learned her name.

"Third, William." CC clearly forgot Brighton's name, and though he refused to walk forward, until his sisters pushed him to the bed of the past partner of his father. "I really hated those animals you took into the house, how they got loose and could have hurt my poor little Chester, my little—" She calmed herself down and laid back down.

"Fourth, Gracie…" The first name she got right! "I never really knew you, but you were always my favorite." Gracie beamed with the fact that not only did CC remember her actual name, but she also said that she liked her more than her siblings. She was the first one to genuinely smile on the dark dreary day and at all in the hospital.

A nurse came into wrap up the gash on her leg. It was disgusting-looking, with a few shards of glass that were removed and blood dripping down the whole surface of her lower leg. "Maxwell… I can't lie to you, and since I'm about to die, I might as well say… for the longest time I waited for you to propose to me." He laughed, how long had he known this?

"Fran… I really hate you."

This wasn't a surprise either.

"But the twins… I don't hate them nearly as much as I hate you." Fran held onto her infant twins' ears.

"A seventh thing, I never liked showbusiness."

"I'm deathly afraid of vending machines."

"I always liked to pretend I was Belle from Beauty and the Beast…"

"And, lastly, Niles, I love you so much."

The room fell silent.


	2. The 11th thing

*Wow, that cliffhanger was quite an ending, no? No worries, I'm about to fix the ending.*

The 11th Thing

The room stayed silent for a few moments. Thoughts swirled Niles' head. How could _she_ say something like _that _to someone like _him_? And why was he thinking in italics? CC couldn't die _now,_ not after that heart-to-heart conversation.

But he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Wow, CC, you must have lost a lot of blood to say something like that." He gave out a nervous snicker.

CC didn't laugh. "I was serious, Niles. This isn't a joke."

Fran and Maxwell looked at each other, then to Niles, then back toward each other. "It's time to leave, Mr. Sheffield." She whispered, half-heartedly.

"But, Fran, we—" She gave him that look, the one that said _I know what I'm doing, leave everything to me, Maxwell. _"Oh, alright… come along, children."

Everyone filed out the door, except Niles and CC, who sat next to each other on the hospital bed.

After a few minutes in the silent presence of one another, CC finally said. "I can't believe you thought I was kidding."

"No, I just couldn't believe you were serious." Niles said, putting his hand on her good leg. How she had only managed to mess up one leg, he had no idea. "How did you land yourself here anyways, Ms. Babcock?"

"Typical night at a party, and I try to drive myself home. Then I wake up in the hospital at midnight, them saying I was in a bad car accident, but it was alright, that they would fix it."

"Have they?" Niles never showed this much concern for CC, ever. But she was starting to like it, and if she had use of her legs, she would have asked him to tango with her, just for how romantic it sounded, minus the fact that they were in a hospital.

"I suppose so…" She smiled. He noticed, if only for the first time, that her teeth were perfectly pearly, especially when they weren't used in her evil cackles.

The nurse ran in on the two, as Niles ran his finger up the side of her face. She had already fallen asleep, obviously exhausted from her company, and didn't want to wake up from the dream of Niles and her together for the rest of their lives. "Are you her husband?"

"No, I'm afraid Ms. Babcock is unmarried." Of course, he wished that that wasn't true, only because he wanted to pretend that they were together, more than as enemies.

"Are you her brother?"

"No, I'm just a friend."

"Clearly a close friend." The young nurse giggled with sudden glee, obviously realizing what had just happened.

"Do you need to speak to a relative of Ms. Babcock?"

"No, you will do just fine." She asked him to come out of the room, let her sleep. He met her in the main room, a few minutes later. "Sir, I'm quite sad to say this… but your friend has two options."

"Two options?" Niles didn't know what the nurse was implying. "What are they?"

"We either have to amputate her leg, to keep her from losing too much more blood, or…"

"Or?" he was anxious for the second option.

"She will die."

_How could I have not seen that coming? _"I know I would—I mean, she would… rather live longer losing a limb than live shorter in severe pain."

"Her surgery will be tomorrow. Please tell her for me, will you? She seems to understand you better than any of the nurses." Niles nodded, and walked back into the room.

CC was awake, and called to Niles from the bed. "The nurse said I will be alright?"

With tears in his eyes, Niles walked over to the bed, ran his fingers through CC's hair and replied, "Yes, my love, everything will be fine."

_**To be continued…**_


	3. 8 and a Half

*This is the part where I hear _oh my gosh what's going to happen next? _It's alright, up until a few minutes ago I thought the exact same thing. So I hope you'll like it!

Still loving those reviews!*

8 and a Half

Fran was patiently stirring her coffee. "I can't believe it."

Maxwell was reading the newspaper in the dining room. "Neither can I, sweetheart."

"That was _quite _a cliffhanger there, in the hospital."

"And Niles still hasn't come back yet…"

They both looked at one another, then took their invisible guesses as to what they could have been up to… "I hope they didn't—"

"She's in the hospital, they wouldn't let them—"

"Hmm… I suppose they would have noticed that…"

The phone wrang. _Hello, Nanny Fine, this is Niles._ "Niles? Where have you been?" _Here at the hospital with Ms. Babcock. _"How is she?" _If only I could say she was fine. _"What's the matter?" _CC has to have her leg amputated. _"She WHAT?" _Nanny Fines, you heard what I said._ "Wait, when?" _she's been in surgery for 8 and a half hours. _"8 and a half? You've been gone for two days!" _CC gets released in a few more days, after her amputation heals. _"When will she be able to be here again? There's a show of theirs coming out next week." _Probably not in time for that. _"How much time will you need off?" _No need for that, Miss Fine. I'm not the one in surgery. _"Niles, I can negotiate with your boss. Someone has to take care of—" _Fine, no need to ask me twice. I'll come in when I can… but there's one more thing… _"Now I'm scared… what?" _me and CC will need to stay here. _"Here, as in…" _The mansion. _"HERE! As in the place you work?" _Miss Fine, just do it for me. _"Fine, I'll do it. As long as…" _As what? _"You start calling me Fran, Mister!" Niles hung up on her.

"Fran, what's wrong?"

"CC had her leg amputated."

"She had—"

"Yes, I know."

"I thought I would never hear that."

"Well, here's the part you would have never figured you would hear."

"What?"

"Miss Babcock needs to stay here."

He opened his mouth in surprise. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

"That's no surprise."

Fran didn't even care to ask as Gracie bounced down the stairs. "Where's Niles? He was supposed to drive me to the stables today."

"Stables? I didn't know you rode horses, sweetheart." Max said.

"Daddy, I've been riding horses since I could walk."

"ANYways… Niles won't come back for a while, sweetie."

"How long's a while, Daddy?"

"I don't know, pumpkin. But sometime soon, trust me, soon."


	4. 13 Days

*Sorry, I think I'm becoming addicted to cliffhangers. But this story is going over with fans a little better than most of my others, so I hope the rest will go over as well as the beginning.

I still want your opinions! Review me!*

13 days

CC came to the Sheffield's. She was in a wheelchair, rolling herself into the living room. Niles was right behind her, pushing the chair into the house. _If only CC still could walk, I would ask her to dance with me._

"Watch it, Butler Boy, don't break me!" CC cried, trying to roll herself into the house. Stubborn as she was, Niles understood how weak she felt.

"As if I could break you more than you already have."

She glared her classic CC Babcock glare. "Shush it, Niles, or I break you."

"Is that a threat?"

"When is that _not _a threat?"

"Touché."

CC sank back down when she looked at the nub she used to call her leg. "Are you alright, Miss Babcock?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." She lied right through her teeth. "Niles, can you help me up the stairs?"

"Miss Babcock, I don't think that's such a good—"

"Please, Niles? Please?" CC sounded like a little child.

"CC, that's against the doctor's orders."

"Then carry me."

"I can't do that!"

"Why can't you do that? For me, Niles?"

"Sorry, Shamu, but even after losing a limb you still must weigh a ton."

"Thanks, Niles, for your sympathy." She hissed.

Fran ran into the room. "Miss Babcock! Niles! Oh, Miss Babcock I never thought I would see you again!"

"And…?" Niles asked, expecting Fran to say something tasteful about him.

"Pleasure to see you too, Niles." Fran skipped over and helped land CC on the couch. "Anything I can get for you, Miss Babcock? Niles, you need to head into the kitchen, stat, Maxwell is getting quite tired of Chinese Takeout."

"I'm fine, Nanny Fine." She refused to address her as 'Mrs. Sheffield'. Her head started to hurt at the thought of what could have been. "Could you fetch Maxwell for me? We have to start on the show."

"No can do."

"And why not?"

"Because, Miss Babcock, you are in no condition to work."

"No condition? I lost my leg, I'm not pregnant!"

Fran snickered at the thought. _Maybe not now, but at the rate you and Niles are going… _"Fair enough, but even if you could work, Maxwell isn't here."

"And where is he?"

"I—I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'? You should know, he's your…" She tried not to hiss the next word. "Husband."

"Honey, I don't know every detail of his life. And besides, his party with the show backers is tonight. That's where he is."

"The backer party? That's not for a week! Besides, we haven't written a show yet!"

"You don't have to. Max and I wrote one ourselves, and you've been in the hospital for almost 13 days now."

CC growled. She never _liked _Fran, but now she had a _real _reason to _hate _Fran. And why did she think in italics? Why does everyone think in italics? "Miss Fine, I hope you know that I am perfectly capable of writing a show."

"No, you're not. Not in your condition!"

"What condition? I'm just fine!"

"No you're not!"

"I'm Fine!"

"You can't work, not in your condition!"

"STOP. SAYING. THAT."

"It's true, Miss Babcock."

"This really is a waste of my time."

"Come on, CC, time for you to take your meds." Niles said, coming into the living room with coffee, water, and a bottle of pills.

"I don't want to."

"CC, come on. Take it or I shove it down your throat with my tongue."

Fran started out of the room. _Not that she would actually mind that._


	5. 3 Birds

3 Birds

CC smiled as Niles sat there next to her. "You made it."

"_We _made it."

"Don't make this a 'we' thing."

"What if I want to?" CC Said, pouting on the bed like a child.

"You shouldn't. I can make it up the stairs normally."

"But it took me 4 months and 7 trips to the Emergency Room to do it."

"None the less, you've climbed more stairs than I ever could."

CC smiled a genuine—and semi-jokey—smile and threw it at Niles. "Mon Amour, can you get me some ice cream?"

"Sure enough my love. And since when did you speak French?"

"Since I had to find a way to communicate with Maxwell without Fran listening in."

The butler shrugged and bolted down the stairs.

_He's actually been really nice. And the best part is, he doesn't seem to be faking. He actually cares! And so do I! Fran would say this is the sign that I have a heart! Since when do I care about what Fran says? I've got to move in on this, stat. I don't want to be alone forever._

_But do I want to be here forever with Niles?_

"CC, I got you Rocky Road—" He sat on the bed next to her, handing her the mug. He saw that she was crying. As he wiped the tears off her face, he said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want us to be alone."

"Us?"

_Both of us, together. Yes, Niles. It took this to make me notice it. But I want to be with you. Forever and ever. Not even this accident is going to change that._

Her message was sent through her eyes. He caught it on his lips.

The three little birds called by the names of Fran, Maxwell, and Gracie stood outside the door, listening, as they heard the sound of scraping spoons on porcelain and slight moaning.


	6. 8 Ounces

8 Ounces

"Here." Niles said, pushing a glass toward CC. She was lying on the bed, too tired to stay awake, but too awake to be tired. She wanted Niles to kiss her like he had only a few minutes before, but he switched from lover mode to nurse mode too quickly.

"I don't want it."

"You have to drink it."

"I don't want to drink 8 ounces of pure nasty!"

"That's a term I never thought I would hear you use."

"It's true, Niles. It's really nasty."

"Sweetheart, water is not a bad thing."

CC looked at the glass with a grimace that looked like she felt the plague staring her in the face. "It's so clear and tasteless."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Yes, I drink for flavor."

"Well, this has the flavor of nature." She sipped, only hoping it would make him shut up. "Can't you taste the squirrel? The serpent? The otter?"

"Only a bunch of fish pee." She said, choking down the water.

"There. Was that so bad?"

She gave him a look. The look that read _do you really need an answer?_

"Okay, now onto having fun."

"Can't I go back to work now?"

"CC, you're turning into a workaholic. Besides, you can't work, not in your condition."

"Condition? What condition? I may not have a leg, no I lost that, but I haven't lost my humanity. I'm _not _pregnant; I don't have some deadly disease. I have complete sanity. And I'm off all of my meds now. I don't get why you guys keep referring to what happened to my leg as a _condition_. It's no joke, honey, I'm like this forever."

"And I love you just the same, three limbs or four." She laid back down on the bed and let him lick her neck. She wasn't going to mess her life up again.

_Maybe the crash was the best thing that happened to me._

*Review away!*


	7. 1 Thing Unexpected

*Here's where we get into my real plot. I wanted to write a CC/Niles horror romance. But, as I look back on it, this is where you would least expect her to…

Don't mind me. I'm just the author.

Reviews are fabulous, by the way!*

1 Thing Unexpected

"Niles? Can you fetch me something to drink?"

"What do you prefer?"

"Coffee, as usual." Niles walked back to the table and handed Fran her drink. "Thanks, hon."

Niles had this horrified look on his face. All he could think about, worry about, was how sick CC had been the last few days. Just the night before she had thrown up all over the floor by her bed, and she had had such problems with her toleration of food. _I just hope she doesn't have the flu, or it isn't a reaction to her meds. That would be really bad. _

"Niles, what's wrong? You're never this… distant."

"CC got real sick last night. I just hope it isn't her meds or…"

"Or what?"

"Me."

Fran laughed that terrible nasally laugh. "It can't be you, Niles, silly."

"I'm just worried that it won't go away."

"How long has she been sick now?"

"About a week."

"A week? Niles, you need to take her to a doctor. Anything minor would have healed up after a week."

"Isn't it her job to go to the doctor?"

"Aren't you her chauffer?"

"Fair enough."

…

CC was on her bed, lying still for the first time in hours. _What's wrong with me? I don't get sick. I never get sick. This wouldn't have just happened now, not suddenly. Is it my meds? Hopefully not, I hate the suckers, but they're making me better. _Niles walked into the room. "How are you feeling, darling?"

"Not any better, Niles."

"Would some tea make you feel better?"

"Probably not." _Why did I say that? His tea makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine, even when I'm having issues._

"Sweetheart, but I hoped you would say—"

"Hon, I don't know what's wrong with me. I've felt like crap before, but not like I was sick. I'm super healthy, I'm not sick."

"What is it, then?"

"I-I-I don't know, Niles. But it scares me. I don't like being unsure." Tears welled in CC's eyes.

Niles pressed her head to his shoulder. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take me into a doctor." CC cried more about this than he thought she had ever cried. "Sorry, Niles, I've always been healthy as a horse. Before the fall, I wouldn't have—I've never seen a real doctor, except in the hospital that one time."

"Oh."

"So you'll come with me?"

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Sure as I'll ever be." CC said. _It'll be weird, me and Niles together at a doctor's office alone. _"And Fran, too."

His mouth gaped open. "If that's what you want."

…

The words she never expected to hear.

The words Niles never thought he would hear a doctor say. Especially not followed by a pat on the shoulder from the doctor and a hug from CC. Or as much of a hug as you can get while she sat down.

CC beamed with a mix of joy and confusion. "What does that mean for me, doctor?"

"We put you on some vitamins, and expect to come back here soon."

"Anything else?"

"Mobility might be an issue for you. You've appearantly been carried, or on crutches, but soon that's going to become awkward, no?" The doctor smiled at CC. "We're going to fit you for a Prosthetic leg."

_A metal leg? Isn't life about to become awkward enough for me? _"Sure, doc, if that's what you suggest." _Money's tight, though. _"How much will it cost?"

Fran handed the man a big wad of money. "CC, I got this one. You don't need any more stress: you nor Niles."

"Stressed? I just found out I'm pregnant. Do you really think that I could be any more stressed?" CC sank her face into her hands. "My mom was bad enough. Imagine me! I don't even have two good legs!"

"You will. One might be fake, but you'll be able to walk the stairs by yourself."

_She's right. Niles and I are happy together. All is well in the world. At least for now. I'm the luckiest girl in the world, and my baby has the best daddy she could ever hope for._


	8. 18 Wheeler

*Some things are just so expected. It feels as if you know what's going to happen next, whether it's true or not. This is what makes stories good, the fact that you don't expect what's coming.

The last chapter was probably very expected.

Review away!*

18 wheels

CC sat on the couch with Fran on one side of her, Niles on the other. It had been a few months now, how many was that, 5? She spent most of her time on the couch, or rolling herself into the kitchen. Crutches were, of course, no good anymore, since her balance was ruined with more weight in the front than that of the back. Niles had the upper body strength of a baby bird. Or even a Chihuahua, maybe even a guinea pig. Nope, a guinea pig is stronger.

Fran sat there, bringing CC some water. "C'mon, Miss Babcock just drink it."

"I refuse to."

"You're going to get dehydrated."

"I don't care." CC said, sounding like a stubborn child. "I want my coffee."

"No, you can't have that anymore."

"And why, Nanny Fine, can't I?"

"It's bad for you and the baby."

"You sound like you would know." CC hissed.

"Actually, I do." Fran said, matter-of-factly. "Remember, I've had kids."

_How could I ever forget that? All she does is moan about how her kids are, and how she hopes my child will get along well with her's. it's just as if Miss Fine doesn't realize that I still don't like her, even if she's been a real help as to getting everywhere I need to get._

"Nanny Fine, where is Gracie?"

Gracie had just turned 18, and was graduating in May. "At a friend's house on the other side of town."

"You let her go by herself?"

"She's 18, she can drive. Anyways, it's not my job to baby her anymore." CC had never thought about her child growing up.

"Aren't you afraid something might happen to her?"

"No, she's a good girl. I trust her to do whatever she feels like."

"Really?"

"Yep." Fran was an exceptionally good liar, the kind that you believed even when it was totally impossible.

"I can't believe how much faith you have in Maxwell's children."

"Since I married Maxwell, you do realize they are my children too, right?"

"Yes." CC mumbled, gritting her teeth. She realized it, but was it okay to try in live in the past?

The phone rang. Niles answered it quickly. "Hello?... Yes, this is the Sheffield residence… What happened?... Hang on, here's her mother…"

Fran grabbed the phone anxiously. "Hello, Fran Sheffield… what happened?... Why is she there?... Is she alright?... Don't worry, I'll be there soon… tell her to wait for me, alright?... Thank you very much, sir." She hung up. Fran was crying uncontrollably while she grabbed her coat.

"Fran, what's wrong?" CC asked, noticing Niles had fetched her coat as well as his.

"Niles, go fetch Mr. Sheffield. He needs to see his daughter."

"Yes, ma'am." He ran quite calmly up the stairs. "CC, I'm going to take you to pick up your leg while the Sheffields are at the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"Gracie's car got hit by an 18-wheeler."

*That was probably also expected. But oh well. Tell me what you think!*


	9. 7 Black Roses

*So, as some of you can tell by my username I'm still affiliated with Beauty and the Beast. I might not be in it anymore, but I don't know if that's a bad thing. With the show I had a few ups and downs, including a few minutes with a… ehem, trash can.

So I'm driving through Gaston County in North Carolina, which is where I decided Maggie and Josh and their kids live.

7 Black Roses

Fran came down the stairs of the Sheffield mansion, still in tears. She had on a long black flowy dress, unlike the tight miniskirts she usually wore. She had on a hat, also black, and her black stilettos. Maxwell followed his wife down the stairs, also crying, he wore a black suit, with a red tie. CC and Niles also wore all black, for it would be inappropriate to wear anything else.

"Niles, can you put on my shoes?"

"You have feet." Niles said, jokingly, as he went to get her shoes.

"I Can't believe it." Fran said, stopping crying, if only for a second.

"Neither can I."

"I don't know why bad things always happen to good people."

"What do you mean?"

"My first wife, Gracie's mother, and now Gracie."

"Come on, Maxwell. It breaks my heart too. Even that this happened to Sarah. But, think about it. If you hadn't lost Sarah, we would have never had a need for each other."

"Sweetheart, Gracie was just like her. I've now lost every part of her."

"Maxwell they need us at the church."

…

For the next few hours, all CC heard was crying and the zipping noise of her new leg. Inside the casket was the little girl CC remembered vaguely as the child she liked more than either of the others. Maybe that was because she knew Gracie better than the other two. But seeing her there, dead, in a casket was more than she could bear.

"Niles, this is too sad for me."

"This can't be a happy time, CC."

"I wish it could."

Niles reached into his pocket. "Niles, what are you doing?"

"I'm making you—and me—happy people." He whispered.

"How do you intend to that, Butler Boy?"

"CC, I want you to marry me."

He slid the ring on her finger. This wasn't a question. It wasn't a dream either. CC had kind of hoped it wouldn't be like this: Not there, not at a funeral.

Fran rested her head on Maxwell's shoulder, then whispered to CC. "Don't ever let your baby grow up."


	10. Fran Keeps the Secret

*Mini drabble chapter.*

Fran keeps the Secret

"So do you guys want to know what gender your new bundle of joy is?" The doctor said to the happy couple.

"No…" CC said. "All I want to know is how many?"

"One, just one."

CC gave out a sigh of relief. They had already turned half of their room into a nursery, which was painted green.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to know?"

"I already know it's a girl." CC muttered to herself, then said to the doctor. "Tell Fran."

"Fran?" Fran looked up from her magazine and followed the doctor into another room. "They might beg and plead, but you can't tell a living soul."

Fran nodded. She couldn't usually keep a secret, but she would take this one to the grave.


	11. 2 New Lives

*The key to my sanity is bulk writing in a car. When you have a computer, but no internet, and you're tired of hearing your sister's Nanny Impression (Even though she has never seen the show.), bulk writing can become a saving force.

So here I go: Gracie is dead, but everyone else lives on.*

2 New Lives

Nobody could forget the youngest child of Sarah and Maxwell Sheffield. Her brother and sister cried, but the twins cried anyways. Were they sad that they lost the sister that they barely ever knew? Probably, but two babbling one year olds did not understand the matter as well as their far older parents and siblings.

CC wailed in agony. "Niles!" Niles was in the main office, and couldn't hear his crying fiancée. "Niles! Come here, quick!"

Fran ran in on her instead. "CC? What's wrong?"

"I don't need _you_, I need NILES!" CC hissed.

"Tell me what's the matter, I'll fetch him."

CC whispered in her ear. Fran darted up the stairs.

Maxwell and Niles were discussing something. Fran didn't have the time to listen in. She bolted into her husband's office, faster than she could have called for his name. "Yes, Fran? What's wrong?"

"Niles, CC needs you a-sap."

"Is it—" Fran nodded.

…

Fran and Maxwell came to the hospital a few hours later. They had spent an awful lot of time in the hospital lately, between CC and her baby and Gracie and the twins. Everything seemed to be falling apart so quickly. Yet, at the same time, it seemed these misfortunes brought them further together.

Niles walked out of the room, gently closing the door. "How is she?" Fran asked, sincerely caring.

"I do believe she's fine."

"Why are you out here anyways? Shouldn't you be in there with her?"

"I'm afraid I can't be. I'm not related to her, and she didn't request me to stay. She said she would be fine."

"Oh…" Fran saw, out of the corner of her eye, nurses rolling a bed out of the room that Niles was in only a few seconds before. "Niles, if she's fine why are they rolling her away?"

Niles darted to the bed. "Where are you taking her?"

"Who are you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm Niles, that is my fiancée, Miss Babcock."

"I have trouble believing that."

"Chastity Claire, goes by CC. she works for the Sheffields. She's his assistant, and she was sent to a mental institute 3 years ago, after—"

"It's alright. I'm not interested in her life story."

"Just where are you taking her."

"Another room, they need that one for someone else." The nurse smiled. "Would you like to come in, sir?"

"If CC doesn't mind."

CC looked at Niles, pain in her eyes. Her face was red, she had been crying. She didn't want to watch as he sat in the waiting room, like the other nurses told him to. But he did as he was told.

Before she could go all the way through the window-covered doors, she saw him mouth to her _I love you, no matter what. _And that gave her the will to keep moving forward.

…

"You guys are allowed in now." The nurse said to the Sheffield family.

CC and Niles were on the bed next to each other, holding a little baby in between them. He had Nile's eyes and nose, and CC's red pout and blond tuft of hair. The rest of him was wrapped in a blue baby blanket.

"What's his name?"

Niles spoke next. "Mason Noel, Mason for my late elderly brother, Noel for her's."

Fran smiled. The families had become one, even through all the suffering. Two new lives had begun: one as an infant, and one as a family.

_**The End.**_

*So what did you guys think? Review away please! Note: I'm thinking about a sequel!*


End file.
